Warrior cats life generator
by RileyJBird
Summary: Create a Warrior based off of you!
1. Names

**Ok! here is the first part! Choose your name!**

 _ **Go by the Second letter of your First name to find the prefix**_!

 **Female:**

A. Blue

B. Flower

C. Feather

D. Blue

E. Mouse

F. Dove

G. Sky

H. White

I. Wind

J. Light

K. Night

L. Wild

M. Water

N. Bright

O. Squirrel

P. Berry

Q. Clover

R. Dawn

S. Sand

T. Fawn

U. Ember

V. Fox

W. Holly

X. Heather

Y. Meadow

Z. Ice

 **Male:**

A. Dark

B. Shadow

C. Night

D. Fire

E. Fire

F. Tiger

G. Pine

H. Ash

I. Blaze

J. Grey

K. Red

L. Stone

M. Storm

N. Bramble

O. Hawk

P. Raven

Q. Shade

R. Fire

S. Rush

T. Fire

U. Smoke

V. Thunder

W. Swift

X. White

Y. Black

Z. Bracken

 **Now for the Suffix!**

 _ **Go by the First letter of your First name to find the suffix**_

A. pelt

B. tail

C. pool

D. Stripe

E. Fur

F. claw

G. heart

H. Stripe

I. glade

J. flight

K. feather

L. mask

M. foot

N. strike

O. nose

P. wing

Q. whisper

R. streak

S. wind

T. leaf

U. step

V. frost

W. sun

X. storm

Y. leap

Z. wish


	2. Appearance!

**Ok! Now, let's move on to Your appearance**

 **First up your fur!**

 ** _Pick a number between 1-5 than add 5 than subtract 1_**

5 - Brown

6 - White

7 - Black

8 - Ginger

9 - Black and white

 **Well done!**

 **Now let's do eyes what's your favorite color?**

Blue - Amber eyes

Red - Green eyes

Black - Blue eyes

Orange - Brown eyes

 **Here is mine so far!**

 **Name: Windstreak**

 **Appearance: White she-cat with Amber eyes**


	3. Rank and Clan!

**Yay chapter 3!**

 **Clan time!** ** _If you're a Loner or a Kittypet just say you were adopted by a clan!_**

 _ **Choose a sport: Basketball Baseball Volleyball Rugby**_ ** _Cheer leading Soccer/Football_**

Basketball - Thunderclan

Baseball - Windclan

Volleyball - Riverclan

Rugby - Shadowclan

Cheer leading - Kittypet

Soccer/Football - Loner

Ok! now let's do Rank.

 _ **pick a number between 30-40 subtract 15 multiply by 2 subtract 20 than divide by 2 if the number is odd try 3, 5, 7, or 9 if the number cannot be divided subtract 5**_

 _If your number ends in..._

 _ **0 - Warrior**_

 _ **1 - Medicine cat**_

 **2 - Apprentice**

 **3 - Leader**

 **4 - Queen/father of kits**

 **5 - Deputy**

 **6 - Elder**

 **7 - Kit (You don't** ** _have_** **to change your suffix to kit)**

 **8 - Medicine cat apprentice with warrior name**

 **9 - Senior warrior**

 **Mine so far is!**

 **Name: Windstreak**

 **Appearance: White she-cat with Amber eyes**

 **Clan: Windclan**

 **Rank: Deputy**


	4. Mate!

Chapter 4!

Time for the mate! (If your a Med cat.. welp sucks to be you)

Prefixes

If your mate is a tom:

(Take the last letter of your First name to get his prefix)

A. Dark

B. White

C. Stone

D. Black

E. Brown

F. Red

G. Adder

H. Rock

I. Fox

J. Birch

K. Mouse

L. Oak

M. Larch

N. Flame

O. Ash

P. Splash

Q. Bird

R. Tiger

S. Hawk

T. Snake

U. Crow

V. Owl

W. Raven

X. Pine

Y. Berry

Z. Nut

If your mate is a female:

(Take the last letter of your first name to get the prefix)

A. Heather

B. Dove

C. Berry

D. Willow

E. Holly

F. Light

G. Dawn

H. Feather

I. Cherry

J. Maple

K. Blossom

L. Flower

M. Fern

N. Mouse

O. Daisy

P. Ash

Q. Olive

R. Raven

S. Robin

T. Brindle

U. White

V. Snow

W. Silver

X. Yellow

Y. Honey

Z. Spotted

Suffixes

If your mate is a male:

(Close your eyes, then open them, what's the first color you see?)

White - Stripe

Black - Claw

Green - Frost

Blue - Pelt

Red - Fur

Brown - Nose

Pink - Fang

Yellow - Shade

If your mate is a female:

(Close your eyes, then open them, what's the first color you see?)

White: Light

Black: Leaf

Green: Stripe

Blue: Fur

Red: Pelt

Brown: Wing

Pink: Tail

Yellow: Wind

Ranks

To find your mate's rank choose a sport (If He get deputy/leader but you are that already, choose a different sport)

Basketball - Leader

Softball/Baseball - Deputy

Dance - kittypet

Volleyball - Loner

Gymnastics - warrior in a different clan

Soccer - Warrior

Football - Rougue

Appearance

(To get your mate's appearance choose your favorite color)

Blue - White cat with green eyes

Green - Black cat with amber eyes

Teal - Brown tabby with Blue eyes

Red - Silver cat with blue eyes

Orange - Calico with green eyes

Purple - Dark brown cat with white tail tip and ear tips with Amber eyes

Pink - Ginger cat with Blue eyes

That's Chapter 4!


End file.
